This application relates to combination or multi-purpose tools and, in particular, to such tools which are specially adapted for use in repairing and maintaining bicycles.
A number of multi-purpose or combination bicycle tools or tool kits have heretofore been provided. However, such prior tools have either omitted tool portions for performing certain essential bicycle repair or maintenance functions, have been of unusually complex and expensive construction, have had inconvenient shapes for storage when not in use, or have been inconvenient to use.
There is provided a combination bicycle tool assembly which affords a comprehensive group of tool portions for dealing with most emergency repair and maintenance situations.
Another feature is the provision of a tool assembly of the type set forth, which includes tool portions which cooperate with one another to hold the tool assembly in a compact storage configuration.
Still another feature is the provision of a tool assembly of the type set forth which is convenient to use.
Yet another feature is the provision of a tool assembly of the type set forth, which is of relatively simple and economical construction.